Aeldu
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: I haven't bothered too much with the formatting since they never played a game :b Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here): Marksman Whenever your bow is needed, treat it as though it were already drawn and aimed. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear (You may put gear-related moves right beneath this chart) Gear: Dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight). A bundle of arrows (3 ammo, 1 weight) Sniper's bow (far, +1 damage, 2 weight) Quarterstaff (reach, precise, two-handed, 2 weight) Knife (hand, precise, -1 damage, 1 weight) Gillie suit (wearer takes +1 to hiding among nature, 1 weight) Antitoxin (0 weight), dungeon rations (1 weight), and poultices and herbs (2 uses, slow, 1 weight) 3 ammo (1 weight) and 1 magic ammo (dangerous, +1 damage, 0 weight) Starting Moves * Called Shot When you attack a surprised or defenseless enemy at range, you can choose to deal your damage or name your target and roll+DEX. On a hit, choose your target: • Arms: They drop anything they’re holding. • Body: They're knocked over or off balance. • Head: They're grazed, distracted for moments. • Legs: They’re hobbled and slow moving. On a 10+, also deal your damage. * Hunt and Track When you follow a trail of clues left behind by passing creatures, roll+WIS. On a hit, you follow the creature’s trail until there’s a significant change in its direction or mode of travel. On a 10+, you also choose one: • Determine what caused the trail to end. • Gain a useful bit of information about your quarry, the GM will tell you what. * Quick Load So long as you are below your load, you can ignore the reload tag on a weapon. * Favored Terrain Choose a terrain. You move through similar land with ease and without harm, even when difficult or unsteady. While you're in this land, you don't leave trails and you don't need to consume rations. Also, take +1 to rolls relevant to this terrain, such as Hunt and Track, Discern Realities, Perilous Journey, and Spout Lore. The Great Forests The Whispering Plains The Vast Desert The Reeking Mire The River Delta The Depths of the Earth The Sapphire Islands The Open Sea The Towering Mountains The Frozen North The Blasted Wasteland * Scented Bait* Describe your scent. Unless you specify otherwise, it is the scent of your Favored Terrain. Pleasant Your scent is arousing. Describe three sexual effects it causes in those afflicted, such as heat: Usual stuff! How potent is your scent? The more potent, the more powerful the effects on others as well as the radius. However, even more creatures will be drawn. Minimal When you have the time, you may coat an object with your scent. This scent will lure nearby creatures when left to waft. Sex Moves * Gun Safety You have total control over your orgasm and cannot climax unwillingly. * Perfume When you manipulate the winds, name a location you can see and roll+CHA. On a hit, the aroma of your choice, pleasant or putrid, descends from the air above and saturates the area. This smell can be dispersed as all scents can, once the spell has been cast. On a 7-9, the scent is unexpectedly powerful or weak, your choice. Advanced Moves * Move * Move * Move Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Category:Characters